Valéncia
Valencia Valencia is a town located on the Iberian Peninsula where the real life province of Valence & city of Valencia is located . The town is a coastal town and it's flag is similar to the Argonne's flag. The leader of Valencia is Zqppy, who registered on July 2. The town of Valencia is the capital of the Spanish nation Spain, which controls most of Iberia & Napoli or Naples >> History << Starting days: The starting days of Valencia was rapid, as soon as the Leader Zqppy ran off from the glorious city of Taipei, he arrived at the Iberian Peninsula in seek of refuge, he was wandering the coast looking for settlement, when he ran into paperpikmin, a German citizen who was smuggling villagers from Jerusalem, and after that moment, Germany aided Valencia till the end of the period., with Germany's collapse. Zqppy found an area unsettled, & formed the town of Valencia. The days of peace: During these days, the city was bustling, being a newly formed town. It was weak, from invaders, but few knew of the town's existence at the time. Players joined who were active, buildings were being raised rapidly, a farm was constructed & a dock was confined to the beach. The days of chaos: Alas, peace has to come to an end. During this period Valencian citizens were devastated, as the marking of this period came when Maracaibo attacked the port & residential houses, a house was damaged severely, as it was made of wood. The port was blown, & only recently repaired. The citizens became less active, & eventually didn't show. The reconstruction: In Valencia the reconstruction zone started with the remodeling of the industrial sector, the houses were taken down & replaced by a better neater area, with a road & plots to make things more organized, about a week after the industrial sector was redone, the Agricultural sector was remade completely. It was done by removing the farm, replacing the coastal house adding a capital Building, Moving spawn inside said capital Building & adding a whole lot of new buildings, the coastal house was remade into a towering Barracks, & The Farm was split between a Bar, Church, Gazette, & Store House. The districts where renamed to Residential & Commercial. Times of Clergy: In the times of Clergy, is the time where the Spanish Nation of Spain was formed, the nation was formed & Valencia was dubbed the capital city, annexing towns such as Lisbon, Barcelona, Leon, Leon_Empire. The nation boomed & with the rise of a new nation came the rise in Population, Spain's population would double & Valencia's population would double. The Town was expanding making it's way across Valenci Province. Government The government in Valencia, is an absolute monarchy, & is set up in a way that if Zqppy the leader ever leaves the server, his heir will take his place. The government is completely ruled by Zqppy, in this government, he can appoint administrators, diplomats, merchants, & missionaries. In the event that the leader leaves without an heir, the advisors will rule the town, in regency. The town follows the principles of Feudalism, meaning that the town claims vessels, & gets gold & military troops off the vassals. Category:Towns